Alexis Sutherland
Alexis Sutherland (born 1977) is a supporting character in Clockwork and a controlled one in both The IT Files and Spydoll Inc. Originally with Scotland Yard, Alexis quit after her partner Cassandra Flick left to join Interpol. Later Alexis was recruited by the Paradise Foundation, but after failing in an important mission she was taken by Scott Dawson, ending up working as an operative for Utopia Holdings and later Spydoll Inc. Biography Alexis was born in Liverpool, England. Her father died before she was born and her mother who was seamstress and telesales woman that raised Alexis single-handedly. Alexis was a very ambitious child often thriving to be the best at everything she attempted. In most cases she was the best and she often made others know it as well. She attended some of Liverpool's most prestigious schools from grade to high school. Though she was generally poor she managed to attend these institutions thanks to full scholarships. On top of being a smart student she was also athletic as well competing in soccer and Tae Kwon Do through out her childhood. Wanting to get away from her mother who by this time was making bad decisions in her life regarding men, Alexis decided to attend university in the states. She attended Rutgers University in New Jersey, USA for two years before transferring to University of Cambridge back in England. She could never get use to American culture and could not stand her classmates. She finished her undergrad at Cambridge graduating with a degree in literature. She had plans in getting her doctorate in literature as well to become a teacher as she had gotten a job as an assistant teacher and generally liked it. Her plans were changed however when she was attacked and robbed one night coming home from work. She was so severally beaten that she remained the hospital for two weeks before being released. Shortly there after she signed up for London's Metropolitan Police Service. Like with everything else in life she thrived at being a police woman and rose through the ranks quickly. She was only a uniformed police officer for barely three years before she made inspector. Though she was a good police officer and inspector she had a bad habit of roughing up suspects and in several instances was accused in planting evidence to make a case. Of course these claims were never closely looked at due to her exemplary service record. A few years later she was accepted into the higher ranks of Scotland Yard where she met and was teamed up with Cassandra Flick. The two went on to solve many cases together including a murder that had the makings of becoming a serial. It was at this time Alexis realized that she was interested in women, in particular Cassandra. She however never confessed it as she knew she would get fired from her job and everything she had worked for would be lost. Cassandra was then recruited by Interpol by Raymond Bishop. Though Alexis was great inspector she was not accepted into the international police force. Raymond had looked her faults, the brutality and the accusations that she tampered with evidence and saw them as factors that would come back later. Also during that time unknown to Alexis she was under an internal investigation for taking bribes from the mob and secretly working as a mole from within the Yard. The investigation was inconclusive however and the Yard never found anything solid to charge her with. Alexis now without a partner and suspicious superiors left Scotland yard and became a security consultant for London's many crime families of for anyone who would pay her. Alexis soon was recruited by the Paradise Foundation by Scott Dawson and Ashley Tisdale. At this point in life money had taken priority in her life and she saw the easy money the Foundation offered her was her ticket out off London and the criminal life that she had made for herself. Alexis was put in charge of a team that kidnapped super models in order to turn them into mindless love slaves to the wealthy. The team specialized in using Type-7 and later the Type-7 Chip, both giving them a large edge in their assignments. Though her team saw some success and she reunited with Cassandra briefly she eventually failed. Along with her teammates excluding Ryoshi Tenzo, Alexis was chipped and became a mindless slave to Scott Dawson. Scott and Ryoshi later gave Alexis to Spydoll Inc, making her a Spydoll. Personal Information * Current Age: 32 * Height: 5'4.5" * Weight: 126 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Eye Color: Blue * Bra Size: 32B * Hypnosis Rating: 4 * Current Place of Residence: Houston, US * Sexual Preference: Women * Nicknames: Lex, Lexi, Alex Relationships Masters * Chloe Noi * Jamie Mosley * Kyla Abonde * Scott Dawson (Formerly) * Ryoshi Dawson (Formerly) * Parker Reich (Formerly) Fellow Spydolls * Irene McNeil * Mina Janssen * Crystal Barnes * Rene Pierre * Toni Waters * Leslie Schulz Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Scott's Story * Clockwork Paradise * Clockwork World * Clockwork Revenge Parts 1 and 3 * The IT Files: Jennifer's Art * The IT Files: Ryoshi's Experiment * The IT Files: Scott's Business * Clockwork Crisis Parts 2 and 3 * Spydoll Inc: Mannequin Time * Spydoll Inc: Smuggler's Run Trivia * Alexis is based on actress Naomi Watts. Category:Characters Category:Controlled Characters Category:Spydoll Category:Clockwork Category:The IT Files Category:Spydoll Inc Category:Paradise Foundation